Zephyr
by Queen Tigeh
Summary: Might change the name. Nothing better right now. Anyways, a lion's parents are killed, and he's left to take care of himself For around ten minutes, before he is found, and invited to join the Pride...
1. Zephyr & His Loss

**_Disclaimer: _**Not mine. Lion King belongs to Disney. Hail them. Zephyr is all mine though. I know... it's going to end up a cliche plot, but I'm going to try lead hell of a story to get to the end.

**_A/N: _**Ha... I might finish my other stories some other time. Feeling Lion King-y. Also feeling sort of scared. I kept hearing sounds as I wrote this– I think there's a poltergeist in my computer room...

_**Zephyr**_

'Mum! Dad!' the voice wailed, definitely sounding like that of a young one, rather high, yet loud and convincing. And, in this situation, desperate. The cub's features showed it, a worried look immediately crossed his face, brow furrowing, his mouth turning downwards in a frown, and his eyes looking large.

'Mum! Dad!' he repeated, his vision glancing around. His ears longed to hear his mother's sweet voice again. Long to be reassured she was there, and alive. They longed to hear his father too, as temperamental as he could be, there was the occasion where he really got along with his son. The cub's eyes closed, hoping it was all just a dream. It hadn't happened. It couldn't happen. It could never happen to him.

But when he opened his eyes, he was still in the same place. No different. He wasn't sleeping in his den, warmed by his mother, and father's fur. He wasn't feeling drowsy, groggy, or anything you feel when you just wake up. Terror was the next emotion he felt, and he almost yelled out as it over took him. A whimper escaped his throat, sounding strangled. Nothing had changed.

The ground beneath his feet was a golden brown, coloured like sand. It was like clay. It was like that in the Savannah. Dust blue up around him, barely visible. There was rarely a patch of grass to be seen, and if it was there, it was just poking up through the cracks in the ground. It wasn't the home he remembered. Now it looked like death.

'They're... _gone_' he said in disbelief. It couldn't be happening. He remembered the memory so vividly. So much it scared him to even retrace over his thoughts. The only place he could see his parents anymore. He was alone in this big empty world, just because five or so lions didn't like his parents. Or maybe they just killed for the fun of it? But why did they leave the cub there? To just sit there, utterly defenceless, and play with him, before making the kill, or were they actually giving him a chance? Or maybe they had never even spotted him? All were possibilities.

The cub couldn't help his next action. No one could if they were in the same situation, and he was surprised it hadn't occurred earlier. Tears began to fill his eyes, making them shiny. He choked, trying to force them back, but they soon flooded down his cheeks, staining his fur. He tried to keep his crying as soft as possible, so no one would notice him.

The memory of what happened flashed through his mind again, and he almost saw it before his eyes. The cub closed his eyes, burying his head in his paws, so he looked like a ball of golden brown fur, but it didn't help. He still saw it all. Whether with, or without vision, he couldn't stop memories, and as he remembered it, his sobbing grew.

_They had seen the lions approaching from afar. Big, and intimidating looking. The cub whimpered, hiding behind his mother, who smiled toward her son. She lowered her head. Her fur was a brownish white, a hard to describe colour, really. She looked at him with topaz-yellow eyes, filled with recognition of protecting him if anything went wrong, though, by her words, she seemed determined nothing bad would happen._

'_Do not fear, Zephyr, everything will be okay...' she said in a soft voice, satisfying the cub, 'If there's anything wrong, your father and I will protect you. I promise you. I really promise you.'_

_Zephyr's head nodded, as he peered around her leg to spot the oncoming lions. Most were a brown colour, with black manes framing their heads. And when they all began to growl, and roar, Zephyr's mother immediately begun to fear for her family. She whispered to Zephyr. 'Go into the den, honey... I'll be with you soon.'_

_Zephyr hesitated, before he turned, and ran, glad to be out of the larger lions presence. He gulped in his throat as he reached the cave they slept within, a place that had been rather randomly spotted. Lying in the dirt, he sat there for over an hour. The sky was beginning to dull in colour, as it had been quite late in the afternoon when the encounter happened. He began to worry, and peered out of the cave. Seeing the coast was clear, he wandered back out into the savannah._

_His eyes gazed around, before spotting his mother and father. He had been relieved for only a moment, as one of the lions from earlier suddenly leapt at his father, tackling him to the ground, trying to bite at his neck and kill him. Zephyr shook his head. His parents would take care of this, there was nothing to worry about._

_Another of the lions leapt forward at his mother, and two others followed. She would surely be crushed. He could see his father, still, as he was only dealing with one lion. The cub shuddered as he saw how many wounds his dad had. His brow creased with worry, before the last lion bounded toward his dad to help finish him. Zephyr shook his head. He couldn't bare to watch. He ran back in the opposite direction._

He was assured the lions were gone now, but, unfortunately, his parents had gone as well. He was alone in this big empty world. And he was going to _die_. He knew it from the moment he heard only his own voice echo around the plains, instead of the two more he should of heard. His head bent, and tears continued to make their way down his face. He hiccupped variously, and his body shook with each of the sobs. He only hoped no one was around to hear him.

But, there was.

**_A/N: _**Aaaand... it's short. Deal with it. ;)


	2. Tekani

**_Disclaimer: _**It's still not mine. Nothing has changed in that way since the last chapter.

**_A/N: _**I thought it would've been obvious when I said the words 'cliche plot' but I'm sure this chapter will spell it out for you. Still, I'm going to try make this plot as twisty and... turny, I guess... as I can before reaching the finale. -Cracks knuckles- I have been real Lion King-y, instead of... Harry Potter-ish. It's quite strange. But, I do enjoy playing animals. Animals and Harry Potter are my specialty. Role-Player, I am.

_**Tekani**_

Kovu gazed over the Pride Lands, his eyes absorbing the vision, a small smile on his face as he did so. He remembered seeing it as a cub, from far off. Zira also looking at it with hate, yet longing. Longing to control it. To think he had been under her control, and he had turned from her so suddenly. After all those years of training each day, his wisdom increasing, and his strength as well. The goal just a while ahead, until he would be the next destined ruler.

But, now, he was in exactly the same place. He needn't of gone through the training. He could've stopped the evil long ago, and still ended up there. But perhaps it was better this way? Zira was now gone. She wasn't breathing down his neck, threatening him, frightening him. He was free to do as he wished to now. And now he was a future King of the place he had looked up to from the Out Lands all his life.

He remembered first meeting Kiara, how they had both wandered from their homes, from where they were meant to go. One under the watchful eye of her father, wishing for her not to be harmed. The other under the glare is his mother, who now hated Pride Landers for exiling them, and hoping for her son to think the same, through and through.

'Well, too bad, Zira' Kovu hissed under his breath, some of the sounds sounding very defined on his tongue, 'I _am_ a Pride Lander now... You never would've been.' His black mane ruffled as a breeze floated past him, a veil of leaves twirling in the air, like an exotic dance. The lion watched with a smile on his face, sighing. He loved this place. He loved Kiara. And he loved his daughter.

His head raised, and he glanced about again, looking rather suspicious, before his eyes soon rolled, and he muttered under his breath. 'Where _has_ she gotten to now?' he wondered aloud, standing up from his formerly seated position, and walking forward across the rock, the surface smooth on his paw.

His eyes soon lay on a golden-brown lioness, who met his gaze with a smile. 'Is something wrong, Kovu?' she questioned, curiously, her head tilting to one side slightly.

'I was just wondering where Tekani was' he replied, bluntly, glancing around, 'Did she run off again? Or is she off playing? I-I'm just wondering... Not trying to be too over-protective...' He said the last bit in a vague mutter.

Kiara continued to smile at him. 'Don't worry... She can wander around the Pride Lands. There is no danger, Kovu. You're starting to sound like _my_ father, when I was but a child. I don't want my cub to have to go through the same experience.'

Kovu nodded his head, before lying down on the rock, the sun warm on his back. 'You're right. There's no point in worrying. No dangers in the Pride Lands...' he agreed, 'I understand you perfectly.' And, after that, he was silent, only his breathing heard, as he relaxed.

**xxx**

A playful growl escaped the cubs throat, followed by a soft laugh, as she batted at the grass with her paw. She had received her fur colour from her mother; A creamier version of the usual males, though pretty much a golden-yellow/brown colour. Her amber eyes were observant of the scene before her. The grass bending in the wind, bowing low, and the breeze danced around, almost invisible, besides the ruckus it caused behind it. Another laugh exited her mouth, before she bounded forwards, tail flicking in the air.

She was, at the moment, all alone. She wasn't entirely sure where the other cubs were at the moment. They could be playing, just on the other side of Pride Rock, or they could be resting, or relaxing with their parents, bored, or tired. She didn't mind she wasn't with them, as social as she may be, she just didn't exactly... fit in. There was just something strange about them that she didn't exactly like to hang around often. Though, she did know them, and had talked with them, and played, of course. It wasn't them, exactly. It was how she felt about them. A bit uneasy, like how they talked to her was forced. Maybe they were just trying to respect her because of the whole Princess business? That is what she had expected all this time.

Her paws brushed against the grass, tickling her as she walked. The smile on her face had never disappeared since she had run off from Pride Rock, feeling her mother's eyes following her, until she disappeared. She wasn't entirely sure where she was going, or what she was going to do. That was until she heard a sound, that made her glance around, curiously. It was a rather sad sound, like someone crying. Was someone hurt?

Her ears perked, and she slowly followed the sound, as it kept getting louder. Sometimes, she could hear words blended in with the cries, but it was mostly just the sound of sobbing. A sympathetic look crossed her face, though she hadn't even seen the one who was causing the sound yet.

The grass slowly began to shorten, before it was just dirt beneath her paws. She wondered where she was, though, when glancing back, she still saw Pride Rock. She had wandered nearer to the borders than she expected, and wondered if this was still part of the Pride Lands.

But that wasn't something to worry about at the moment. She could hear the cries now, loudly. She could hear the words 'Mum' and 'Dad' blending in with it, as well. Was something wrong with the lions parents? Or were they just wishing they could seek comfort from them?

Finally, she saw him. Golden-brown fur, though the tassel of fur on the end of the lions tail was brown. She edged forward. The lion was hunched over, his head bent in despair, his shoulders shaking with each sob that exited his mouth. The female's brow furrowed in concern, as she continued her walk forward, until she was just behind him, surprised he hadn't noticed her presence.

'Hello...?' she said, softly, as not to startle him too much. Unfortunately, it did. The lion's head instantly rose, and he leapt to his feet, turning toward the Princess, looking utterly surprised that someone was there. There was tear-stains running down his fur like rivers, and his topaz-yellow eyes were shining, wet. His head slowly shook.

'Go away' he snapped, with a sniff, making the female cub before him frown. He lay down, scowling.

She decided to ignore what he said, and forced a smile on her face, and spoke, straining to keep it on. 'I'm Tekani' she said, 'Who are you, and why were you crying?'

He paused, wondering whether or not to answer her, and it was like a debate was going on within his mind. He soon sighed, before glancing up at Tekani. He _did_ recognise that name from somewhere, but he wasn't sure where from exactly. 'Hello, Tekani' he said, with a gulp, 'I'm Zephyr... And... I'd rather not bore you with a sob-story...' He could see the female was concerned, and curious, but he preferred not to answer.

'But– Oh, well... Okay then... Nice to meet you, Zephyr' she added, 'Do you have a place to stay, or would you like to come live with my Pride? I'm sure they wouldn't mind a new member. They took in Dad, after all. I've heard his story. He changed a lot, and it doesn't look like you have to... I'm sure they'll let you in!' She nodded her head enthusiastically, trying to persuade Zephyr to answer positive.

Immediately, he knew this cub would bug him until he said yes. How she rambled on like that, it was like she was trying to persuade him, and he knew how that could be. He knew he would give in to it some time, so, he decided to just cut the boring bit. 'Okay, okay, Tekani, I will' he said, rolling his eyes slightly, 'Where is your Pride?'

She grinned, turning in the opposite direction, and beginning to walk back toward Pride Rock. 'Over here' she answered, 'Toward the big pointy rock that stands out... We're going to the Pride Lands, Zephyr! That'll be your new home!'

Zephyr glanced at the large rock in awe. He had always wanted to take a trip there. He had heard quite a lot about it. And now he was, hopefully, going to actually live there, if what Tekani said was true! Brimming with excitement, though still shocked by his parents death, he marched behind Tekani slowly, his head a bit lower than usual. Tekani glanced back, and frowned. _Why won't he tell me...? What happened to him? How did it make him so sad? _She hoped the questions would be answered soon enough... This cub was mysterious, and held her curiosity at the moment. All she really knew was his name...


	3. Introductions and the Unexpected

_I can't believe I'm going to Pride Rock_... Zephyr thought, rather amazed at the whole situation, _I've heard Mum talk about prior visits she had there, after all. She said she'd take me to see it someday. I s'pose she can't anymore... _The young cub glanced around the area, rather lengthy grass surrounding him.In the distance, his eyes spotted some antelope, grazing quite a way off. He watched in amazement at all the life that flourished and thrived here. It was like a Heaven. He let himself gasp in awe at it all, absolutely fascinated. Still, he wished it was all a dream, no matter how good it was. No lifestyle could outmatch his parents. He wanted them back...

Tekani smiled slightly, her ears perking at hearing his gasp. Her head turned, looking at him in her growing curiosity, and vaguely started to wonder why he was out here all alone. Why had he immediately accepted her offer, anyway? Shouldn't he consult someone? Didn't he have a home? A look of sympathy crossed her face, noticing he probably didn't have any of this. She swallowed lightly, before she spoke, her voice soft, trying to be as kind, and sympathetic, as she possibly could.

'You like your new home?' she inquired, her head turning back to look in the direction they were headed, 'There's heaps of food and everything... I'm sure you'll be happy here.' She grinned. Well, at least she would have another friend. She waited for his answer, letting the pause draw for as long as possible, until she noticed Zephyr wasn't going to reply. She sighed. 'Zephyr? Do you like your new home?' she asked, louder.

The other cub glanced up at her, startled. He had previously been in a daydream, thinking about past times. It was all going to change now, though it seemed to strange thinking about it all the time. It was as if he wanted sympathy, but couldn't bear to tell anyone. He didn't dare tell Tekani. He was going to tell anyone... It would be his own little secret, all his. It may trouble him for the best of his life, but... but he didn't want to go over the memory again trying to explain, and they might end up bugging him about it, constantly reminding him. This way, only he could remind himself.

'O-oh, sorry' he apologised, solemnly, 'I was just thinking... I wasn't paying attention. Of course, I love it here, Tekani. It's just... thriving with life. It's different from all the other places I've seen. I've heard rumours about it. I never knew that they were this true; I thought they were exaggerated. But... they aren't.'

Tekani grinned at his reaction, before she nodded in agreement. 'I didn't know the Pride Lands had rumours flying around about it!' she stated, rather gleeful at how famous it was, 'The Kings and Queens of the past have done well. My Mum and Dad aren't doing too bad either. They've told me stories that they heard from their parents. Maybe they can teach you them too?'

Zephyr stopped, glancing at the cub, and a sigh exited his mouth, his eyes closing momentarily. Once this was done, he looked straight at her. 'I... I don't need a substitute parent' he stated, boldly, trying as hard as he could to make his voice sound emotionless, 'I'll do fine on my own, as long as I can just... stay here. Parents aren't a must in such a friendly environment... Right?'

Tekani raised an eyebrow at Zephyr's reply, slightly taken aback. She replied airily. 'Be that way then, as I suppose not... Come on. My parents would want to meet you on Pride Rock...'

Zephyr ran over her explanation before he had shot the parent comment at her. Did she say her parents 'weren't doing too bad'? But... would that mean they were the King and Queen, depending on what she was speaking of? Was she the Princess of the Pride Lands? He looked at her in surprise. She didn't exactly act like a Princess, skulking off the borders, as that was how she came across him.

'You're the Princess?' he asked, his voice hinting slight amazement, 'Your parents, the King and Queen of the Pride Lands? That's... that's amazing... The first lion I meet up with here and it's the Princess? What a coincidence.'

'Yes, I'm the Princess' Tekani answered, in a blunt tone. And that was all she said. Bounding onto the lower boulders of Pride Rock, she began to make her way up to the ledge that her parents stood on. Zephyr scrambled up behind her, rather hesitant. What if the reactions of her parents weren't... good? What if he wasn't allowed to stay? What if he had to leave? Where would he go? He wouldn't have anywhere. He'd just be defenceless, all on his own. Suddenly, Zephyr began to feel extremely nervous about their verdict, and he hadn't even met them yet.

Quivering, the cub stepped up onto the ledge, but before he could spot Tekani's parents, he looked out over the view, and another gasp of awe surfaced. He could see the whole Pride Lands from up here! The antelope from before– everything!

'I see you like the view, cub?' a voice said, causing Zephyr to turn around, startled. He was looking into the face of a large brown lion, with a blackened mane. A slight grin was set on his face. 'You're Tekani's new friend, correct?' he went on to ask, 'The one she spotted just off the borders– Where she shouldn't of been.' He glanced at Zephyr's new friend with a frown. She lay down, trying to avoid his eye, nervously.

'Yes.' The male cub found his voice rather quiet, compared to Tekani's father's, 'I'm Zephyr... You'd be her father, then?'

He nodded in reply. 'Yes, I am her father, Kovu... And King of the Pride Lands, but, I don't want to gloat now, do I?' A small chuckle followed. Zephyr felt considerably uncomfortable, his laugh small, meek, but there at least, toward Kovu's comment.

'Can he stay, Daddy?' Tekani piped up in the middle of it all, 'Can he stay here, at Pride Rock?'

There was a moments pause, where everything suddenly grew quiet. Zephyr couldn't hear the wind whistling through the trees, or the sounds of the other lions that lay variously around, and he could scarcely hear his breathing as he waited for the verdict of Kovu, who stood in silence in front of him. It was like it was never going to end. The silence just droned on and on... He just wanted it to stop, whether the answer was negative or not... And finally, he spoke.

'I–...' But, much to Zephyr's dismay, he was interrupted.

'Kovu. We meet at last. I've heard so much about you. Yes, Zira did chat about you quite a bit throughout her years. She was killed by your little Queen here, wasn't she? Tsk tsk, Kovu... King of the Pride Lands, married to a murderer, disgracing your family... it's terrible.'

A look of amazement crossed Kovu's face, as he stared at the figure that was directly behind small Zephyr. The cubs breathing grew rapid, as he made a move to pounce away from whatever danger might be lying behind him, but the King snapped at him before he could do so. 'No! Don't move!' And Zephyr obeyed, his eyes widened. Tekani watched from behind him, a small whimper escaping her mouth.

'Who is that, Daddy? Mummy?'

'An old friend of Zira's, apparently...'

**Yay for distorting stuff. Just had to get to another exciting bit. I told you I wanted one hell of a journey before I got somewhere.**

**And I just read your profile, _Troy Wong_. I'm eleven too. -Stands up proudly- But you're still older. - -;**

**Anyway, that's the end of another chapter. I think it got a bit talkative, though I TRIED to keep to just describing. I failed, sorry. So, it gets a bit chatty between Kovu and Zephyr. Sorry about that. Forgive meh?**


End file.
